


Droplets

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Character Study, Emotions, Gen, Rain, Storms, Water, When It Rains, description, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Inspired by When It Rains </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

The drop of liquid slid off her fingertips.

Curious yet hesitant, she held her hand out. More drops of the clear liquid fell. It tickled her hand, pooling into a small body of water before dripping down to the ground.

She expected it to weigh down her hand, but to her surprise, the liquid just barely caressed her skin. It had a tepid temperature, just enough to cool down her skin from the hot day, but not enough for her to freeze. 

She timidly stretched her arm out. More rain fell down, flowing off her arm. Small drops collected on her arm. Her fingers grazed over them, watching as the tiny bubbles popped and flowed. She watched as the drops moved; joining together to form bigger drops, splitting into two, mingling and separating to finally fall down the sides of her arms or down her fingers.

It fascinated her.

The pools and lakes on Homeworld were still bodies of water, covered by a thick sheet of ice that did not crack despite the most powerful of machines. It was said that liquid flowed thousands of years ago, before Yellow Diamond had them frozen over permanently. Peridot never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever see a naturally occurring liquid.

Her foot stepped out. Then her whole body.

She stood there, letting the rain wash down over her. Her eyes closed. Chills ran down her spine as the rain trickled down her face, limbs, and torso. It left a strange stickiness on her skin, and her whole body felt damp, but yet the sensation was soothing.

Peridot smiled.

An unknown feeling stirred in her heart. Something uplifting like the grey clouds that dwelled above. She felt at peace since the first time she had arrived on earth. For a second, it was like all her worries had disappeared.

This rain. Perhaps it wasn't so terrible as she had thought.

A shout interrupted her thoughts:

"Come on!" Steven called from the beach. "Come on!"

Peridot opened her eyes. She had resumed the neutral stoic expression she always wore, but the pleasant feeling still remained as she walked down to join him.


End file.
